calvinandhobbesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Calvin and Hobbes: The Movie
Calvin and Hobbes: The Movie''' is a 2016 Traditionally Animated Film Directed by Steven Spielberg. The film stars Tom Kenny as the voice of Calvin and Owen Wilson as Hobbes. The film follows Calvin and Hobbes as they embark on a quest to stop Calvin's duplicates who have successfully transmogrified back into human duplicates, and have teamed up with Moe to take down Calvin. Voices *Tom Kenny as Calvin Grayson *Owen Wilson as Hobbes Grayson *Paul Rudd as Tom Grayson *Scarlett Johansson as Anna Grayson *Jeremy Irons as Moe Westing *Elijah Wood as Dr.Scientist *Kevin James as Cop 1 *Arnold Schwartzenegger as Cop 2 *Tim Curry as the Hotel Receptionist *Martin Landau as Duplicate 2 *Dennis Quaid as Duplicate 3 *Nick Kroll as Duplicate 4 *John C.Reilly as Duplicate 5 *Crispin Glover as Duplicate 6 Plot The film opens as the camera goes through Calvin's house up to Calvin's room, as it shows Calvin and Hobbes waking up and going through their morning routine on a Summer day in June, while P.A.R.T.Y. by Smosh plays. After eating breakfast, Calvin (Voiced by Tom Kenny) suggests to his tiger friend Hobbes (Voiced by Owen Wilson) that they go on a wagon ride. Hobbes agrees, as long as Calvin "Doesn't nearly kill us like every other time". Calvin ignores Hobbes' remark, and grabs the wagon out of the garage. Calvin forgets to shut the garage, which allows 5 worms to sneak in unnoticed (but nearly get ran over due to Calvin's Dad (Voiced by Paul Rudd) backing his car up so he can go to work) and work their way up to Calvin's room and find the Transmogrifier in Calvin's closet, and successfully transmogrify themselves into Calvin's original 5 duplicates. The duplicates plan to take over the world and get revenge on Calvin for turning them into worms, but duplicate number 2 points out they will need someone to help them with their plot. Meanwhile, Calvin and Hobbes are riding through a trechorous part of their woods, and nearly crash several times. After Calvin notices a sign showing a path to a bridge, Calvin decides to take the route, much to Hobbes' dismay. The "bridge" turns out to be a cliff that Calvin and Hobbes fall off of into a river. Calvin and Hobbes look up to see Moe (Voiced by Jeremy Irons) laughing at Calvin, revealing he was the one that planted the sign to get back at Calvin for being a victim of a prank Calvin pulled on the last day of school. Calvin swears revenge on Moe, but Moe simply laughs and says to Calvin that he is "too wimpy" to get revenge against Moe. The duplicates witness this and all agree that Moe is "the one" to help them in their plan. The duplicates follow Moe back to his house, with Moe completely oblivious that he is being followed by anyone. After Moe walks back inside his house, the duplicates knock on his door and Moe responds. Upon seeing the duplicates, Moe thinks he had too much coffee for breakfast, but the duplicates explain that they were duplicates created by Calvin, and got turned into worms by him, and finally were able to transmogrify themselves back into their original form, and want to seek "The Ultimate Revenge on the Spiky-Haired Brat and Tigger's Cousin, and then take over the world afterwards", and want Moe's help. Moe quickly agrees to help assist the duplicates, saying that he has "the perfect materials to carry out the plan". The film then cuts back to Calvin and Hobbes arriving back home after their wagon-accident, and decide to go inside to watch TV so "The head injuries we sustained don't hurt as much through some mind-numbing television". Upon turning on the TV, the show Calvin and Hobbes had on switches to a Breaking News report, explaining how five exact look-a-like twins and a burly boy with black t-shirt are wreaking havoc in the city, stating that they are going to take over the world and are out for a person named Calvin. Calvin and Hobbes are shocked by hearing this, and are even more shocked when Moe walks in front of one of the cameras in the city stating "We're Coming for You Twinkie!". Calvin and Hobbes decide to go after Moe and the Duplicates, and grab a bunch of objects from Calvin's room that will "assist" them (Stupendous Man costume, toboggan, comic books, cardboard box, etc). Hobbes points out that they won't be able to to fit all the stuff in the wagon, though Calvin uses the cardboard box as a bottomless storage unit, or a BSE for short, and is able to shrink to the size of case to hold a ring in. Calvin and Hobbes venture off into the city on their wagon, and see Duplicate Number 2 wreaking havoc with a construction vehicle that has a wrecking ball on it, swinging it uncontrollably and destroying buildings left and right. Calvin's father hears the noise from his office, and simply believes the chaos is being caused by a drunk driver. Duplicate Number 2 notices Calvin and Hobbes, and then begins to drive the vehicle toward Calvin and Hobbes at an extremely fast rate. Calvin and Hobbes decide to get out before Duplicate Number 2 gets to them and kills them both. Calvin and Hobbes rush through the city streets on the wagon with Duplicate Number 2 in close in pursuit as Saw it Coming by G-Eazy plays. Calvin and Hobbes cause Duplicate Number 2 to crash into a fountain, and get away before Duplicate Number 2 can even get out. Duplicate 3 and 5 are watching a movie at Cinemaworld when Calvin and Hobbes burst in,and they get into a fight. They end up in a chase throughout the Lincoln Mall. Duplicates 3 and 5 take a car and drive away,prompting Calvin to turn the box into airplane mode. Calvin and Hobbes then pursue the duplicates for miles, until they end up getting into a fist fight in Chicago,while Welcome Home by Coheed and Cambria plays, but Duplicates 3 and 5 escape with Calvin's box. Calvin and Hobbes then steal the same Ferrari used in Ferris Bueller's Day Off and chase the duplicates all the way to Las Vegas,while Fast Lane by Bad Meets Evil plays where yet another fight occurs but the duplicates escape, but leave Calvin's box back to Calvin and Hobbes. Calvin and Hobbes realize it's getting late and decide to find a hotel to stay for the night, with the help of duplicated money Calvin made, Calvin and Hobbes manage to get a VIP room at Caesar's Palace, even though the conseirge (voiced by Tim Curry) is reluctant, he decides to let them stay anyway. Calvin and Hobbes have a load of fun that night while The Real Party Song by Smosh plays. The next day, Calvin and Hobbes see on the news that a robbery had taken place at a couple of Vegas Casino's, whom Calvin and Hobbes recognize as Duplicate Number 4. Calvin and Hobbes decide to go after him, but two cops, (voiced by Kevin James and Arnold Schwarzenegger) mistake Calvin for Duplicate Number 4, and attempt to arrest him, but Calvin and Hobbes manage to escape them, despite crashing through 3 casinos,as Mall Cop by Smosh plays. Eventually, they find Duplicate Number 4, who steals the Ferrari, and Calvin and Hobbes, and the police officers pursue them until the Police Officers get stuck in a ditch and Calvin and Hobbes realize they are in an snowy landscape. Duplicate Number 4 then summons the Snow Goons to come and attack Calvin and Hobbes, but Calvin and Hobbes easily manage to defeat the Snow Goons and beat up Duplicate Number 4, until he accidentally reveals that Duplicate Number 6 and Moe are at a hidden fortress only tracked with the Duplicates' GPS, which Calvin and Hobbes take and fly off in the box to. Then, the Police Officer's find Duplicate Number 4 after getting their car out of the ditch and arrest him. Meanwhile, Calvin and Hobbes discover an isolated fortress, which they correctly believe to be Moe and Duplicate Number 6's hideout. Calvin and Hobbes break in, only to meet two robots created in the resemblance of the two, which they eventually fight off, and find Moe and Duplicate Number 6 in an arena like area with a pit full of lava. Calvin and Hobbes then begin a heated fight with Moe and Duplicate Number 6 while Fight by Steve Aoki plays. Suddenly, Duplicates 3 and 5 emerge in the stands and shoot it at Calvin, which causes Calvin's alter egos to become reality, much to the horror and shock of the duplicates and Moe. Duplicates 3,5,6 and 2 (Who returned right after Calvin was blasted) and Moe flee onto a airship, and think they got away from Calvin and company, but Calvin and Hobbes flew up through the box, Stupendous Man flew, and Spaceman Spiff and Tracer Bullet flew in Spiff's Space Shuttle. The five get onto the airship, that lands in a fortress in space. The five then pursue the duplicates and Moe through the space fortress until they all reach a dead end, in which a tall balm man appears, who reveals himself to be Dr. Scientist. Calvin and Hobbes laugh at the name until Moe reveals that Dr. Scientist is his dad, at which Calvin and Hobbes stop laughing. Then, the villains disappear, and then reappear in a gigantic robot named Mechalopnica. This results in a fierce battle between the heroes and the villains, but while everyone else fights to take down the robot, Calvin sneaks inside the robot and breaks the control system, that causes the whole robot to be destroyed, along with the space fortress to start crashing down. The heroes manage to escape, while the villains try to break out, but to no avail. The ship crashes down back on earth with Calvin and Hobbes landing safely not far from it. Calvin finds a pay phone and calls 911 to inform the authorities about the whole mess. Eventually, the Police, FBI, CIA, SWAT, and Government officials surround the destroyed fortress, and arrest all the villians, with all of them vowing revenge on Calvin for getting them arrested, to which Calvin and Hobbes simply laugh at them. Calvin and Hobbes are hailed as heroes, as they recieve numerous awards and commencements for their heroric actions. In the final scene at a ceremony commemorating a park named in Calvin's honor, Hobbes attempts to come riding down a wagon with a banner saying "'''TIGERS FOR NATIONAL ANIMAL OF THE USA FOR HOBBES' HERORIC ACTIONS" but looses control and accidently hits Calvin, who then gets stuck on the wagon and get flung into the pond, at which point the screen cuts to black, then the credits begin playing, with Hobbes asking Calvin if he's OK, to which Calvin responds, "Shut up and go get me some medical attention you furball." as Got a Hold of Me by Santiago X The Natural. In a post-credits scene, a shadowed figure that looks like Calvin, except his shirt doesn't have any stripes on it, returns to the remains of the destroyed fortress from space, and steals two containers containing the remains of Mecha-Calvin and Robo-Hobbes, and slips away without notice, hinting a sequel. The credits continue to roll,with the songs being Explode by Charli XCX,How We Roll by The Chipmunks,My House by Flo Rida,and a score medley by composer Henry Jackman. Transcript Calvin and Hobbes: The Movie Transcript Production and Release At the end of 2015, 20th Century Fox announced plans to make an animated Calvin and Hobbes movie, with Steven Speilburg directing. In an interview, Bill Watterson stated that he was a bit reluctant, but eventually agreed to have the movie be made after seeing what 20th Century Fox planned on doing. On January 8th, it was announced that Calvin and Hobbes would be voiced by Tom Kenny and Owen Wilson. The first teaser trailer was shown on Febuary 16th, 2016. On April 5th, 2016, it was announced the film would be released on December 23rd, 2016. The film was released into theaters across the world on December 23rd, 2016, and was an instant success, and ended up becoming the Top Grossing Film of 2016, and received a 100% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Merchandise On March 3rd,2016,LEGO announced they would be making a line of sets for the movie and future movies. The sets for this movie are listed below. *70020 Wagon Path (Features minifigures of Calvin and Hobbes and retails for $9.99.) *70021 Duplicate Chase (Features minifigures of Calvin,Hobbes,and Duplicate 3 and 5 and retails for $19.99) *70022 Moe and Duplicate 6's Hideout (Features minifigures of Calvin,Moe,and Duplicate 6 and retails for $29.99) *70023 Duplicate 2's Wrecking Ball (Features minifigures of Hobbes and Duplicate 2 and retails for $39.99) *70024 Las Vegas Casino Chase (Features minifigures of Calvin,Hobbes,Duplicate 4,and the two cops and retails for 49.99) *70025 Mechalopnica (Features minifigures of Calvin,Hobbes,Moe,Duplicates 2,5,and 6 and retails for $79.99) *70026 Calvin's House (Features minifigures of Calvin,Hobbes,Mom,Dad,Duplicate 5,Moe,Duplicate 3,Duplicate 4 and retails for $99.99) Soundtrack The soundtrack for the movie features songs by YouTube group Smosh,Coheed and Cambria,Steve Aoki,Santiago X the Natural,and many more. The score for the movie will be composed by Henry Jackman. Reception The film opened up #1 on opening weekend, grossing over $60 million, and remained #1 for 4 weeks after. The film has recieved critical acclaim, holding a 93% "Fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The site says, "Bill Watterson's famed comic strip makes the jump from the funny pages to the big screen flawlessly. The possibilites for stories about a hyperactive, overimaginative boy and his tiger best friend are endless, and this film takes the cake with a star-studded cast." The film also was nominated for, and won Best Animated Film at the 2017 Oscars. Sequel In an interview prior to the film's release, Steven Speilburg stated that the cast for the first film had signed on for a sequel, that had been in production since the start of the first one. On January 22nd, 2017, the first teaser trailer was released with the title: Calvin and Hobbes 2: World Tour . The film was realeased on June 16th, 2017. Several more films have been slated for releases in the future. Category:NMMacc18's Calvin and Hobbes saga